Eye of the Beholder: Confessions of a Ringrat
by HeartBreakHoney2454
Summary: Lupe is getting by in life through the charity of the WWE Superstars. Well...through their lust for female company, at least. When she hits a rough spot, she finds solace in the most unlikely of people.  NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of these characters, aside from Lupe. All others are owned by World Wrestling Entertainment. I am not profiting in any way from this story.**

**Rated M for future chapters, in which there will be graphic sexual situations, an instance of non-consentual sex, and violence.**

**A/N: This is just kind of a trial chapter to see if I get a good response. Please rate and review it so I know if I should continue with this story. I'm also open to whatever suggestions you may have! Thanks and enjoy! :)**

_Italics_** = Lupe's thoughts/confessions**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

_It's not all sex...Not all the time...Sometimes the guys just want someone to eat dinner with. Someone to talk to. Someone to BE with them. Sometimes. The rest of the time, well...okay fine. The rest of the time its sex they want. Whether it be slow or fast, gentle or rough, here or there, sex is what they compensate me for. Not with money, no. My payment is the simple luxury of food to eat, a place to sleep, and a ride to the next show. Once at the show, I saddle myself with a new guy and the cycle continues. Flirt. Sex. Food. Sleep. Sex. Ride. Food. Show. Flirt. Over and over again. There has not been a single day in three months that my cycle has failed. As long as there are men with the burning desire for intimacy, my cycle will not fail. My well-being depends on it..._

* * *

><p>The click of stiletto heels against concrete flooring echoed through the hallway. Lupe Santos adjusted her bra underneath the periwinkle peasant top she had draping off her shoulders, her caramel-toned skin practically glistening. Her trek down the hall came to a stop as she approached a television monitor, with the live taping of Raw playing on it.<p>

Lupe tousled her sandy brown curls as she watched The Miz get a three count on Daniel Bryan. The bell was rung and his hand was raised in victory. She exhaled and hooked her thumbs in the pockets of her skin-tight black jeans, her skin peeking out from the dramatic rips on the knees and thighs. It was time for business.

Miz came stumbling in through gorilla position, holding his hand to the back of his neck. His forehead and nose were wrinkled as he cringed in pain. Lupe glided to his side as he got to the bottom of the set of stairs.

"Rough fall, Mikey?" she cooed.

Miz blinked at her, his anguished face relaxing exponentially. His lips curled into one of his smirks.

"Nothing I can't handle, babydoll."

_Ugh. Babydoll. They all have their little pet names. Babydoll is definitely the most annoying._

Lupe clicked her tongue and pouted, placing her hand on the back of his neck as he let his own slide down. She caught the gaze of his deep blue eyes with her own and cocked her head slightly.

"I think you could use a good massage...loosen up those muscles...make Mikey all better again..." she sang airily, not allowing her eyes to waver from his.

Miz chuckled and licked his bottom lip slowly.

"You wanna make Mikey better, babydoll?" he whispered.

Lupe giggled and bit her lip, stepping away from him and letting her fingertips glide down the side of his neck and down his bare chest.

"I'm packed and ready when you are." she called over her shoulder as she strutted back down the hallway, her lips turned up into a triumphant grin.

* * *

><p>Lupe twisted the shower knob and stuck her hand under the warm spray. She let out a sigh and rubbed the back of her neck. The muscles there were tender from Miz's hand gripping her roughly. There were a few spots on her body that were likely to bruise up by morning. Her wrists. Her hips. Her inner thighs.<p>

Miz was one of Lupe's more aggressive clients. She could rarely ever leave from a stay with him without feeling as if she had been violated by a jackhammer. She rolled her eyes as she heard the beginnings of his obnoxious snoring seep in under the door from the bedroom.

Lupe took her time showering, allowing the steam to relax her muscles and ease the soreness. An hour later, she stepped out into a pair of jogging shorts and a loose fitting pink camisole. She combed out her hair and let the damp curls hang loose to air dry. Upon entering the bedroom, Miz was sprawled completely across the queen sized bed, his snoring at full effect. The bedsheets were twisted around his naked body. He tended to knock out immediately after his climax. Whether Lupe had reached her own climax or not.

Lupe plopped down onto the overstuffed couch that sat at the opposite end of the room. She had determined in her very first night with Miz that he was absolutely impossible to sleep with. She had gotten a bloody nose from an elbow to her face, and he had barely even stirred in response to her pained groans. She curled up on her side and pulled her thin peacoat on top of her. She rested her head on one of the musty pillows with a sigh. After some tossing and turning, Lupe was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Look! Open spot right there!" Lupe exclaimed, pointing at the vacant parking space.<p>

The tires screeched as Miz veered the rental car into the space. Lupe hopped out of the car, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder and a warm McDonald's bag clutched in her hand. She popped a couple of fries into her mouth as she followed Miz into the arena.

"I've got a meeting with creative in a few minutes...Are you good on your own from here?"

"Yeah. I'll just find someplace to sit and eat for now...I'll see you around, Mikey."

"Hopefully...I'll see you very soon, babydoll..."

Miz brought his lips to her neck and squeezed her ass. He pulled away with a smirk and a wink, then strutted away like he was some kind of pimp.

_Ugh...men...No, scratch that...Ugh...BOYS...so fucking tired of dealing with boys..._

Lupe popped another fry in her mouth as she meandered down the hallway. She lowered her head and quickened her pace as AJ and Kelly Kelly came waltzing around the corner towards her.

"Oh look...I knew I smelled a rat..." AJ murmured to Kelly.

"Psh...skank..." Kelly grumbled in response.

Lupe pursed her lips as she brushed hurriedly past them. Needless to say, Lupe wasn't exactly Miss Popular among the females of the WWE. They not only saw her as a scum-covered rodent invading their space. They saw her as a threat. If only AJ knew that her sweet, perfect Daniel Bryan had taken her back to his hotel and fucked her not once, but twice, just two weeks earlier. But if there was one thing she could count on her non-single clients for, it was their silence.

Some would call her a home-wrecker. That couldn't be farther from the truth. She wasn't responsible for the choices grown men make. She was responsible for her own survival. Nothing more.

Lupe rounded a corner and spotted a few crates sitting against a wall. She set down her McDonald's and dropped her duffel bag onto the floor. She climbed up onto a crate and leaned against the wall, pulling out her chicken sandwich and digging in hungrily.

"You're really eating that shit?"

Lupe looked up and froze mid-chew, narrowing her eyes at CM Punk, who seemed to have appeared out of thin air. He eyed her chicken sandwich, his nose wrinkled as he stood with a gym bag over his shoulder and his hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie. Lupe glared at him and slowly took another big bite, licking her lips and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeesh...I would've thought even you'd have standards...but then again, we _are_ talking about a ring-rat here, huh? I guess standards are nonexistent for you."

"...What the hell do you want, Punk? Unless you plan on buying me a real meal, then don't waste my time..."

"Always so touchy...I think it's all the testosterone you're being pumped with every single night."

"Go fuck yourself."

"But I thought that's what you do! What's your going rate again? A six-piece chicken nugget meal for a bit of anal? Throw in some barbecue sauce and you'll call me Daddy? A small soda and you'll let me cum on your face?"

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Lupe exclaimed, tossing the remainder of her sandwich into the bag. Her appetite was long gone, replaced by rage.

"What am I doing? I'm just negotiating! Would you like sweet and sour sauce instead of barbecue? Is that the issue here?"

"Punk, just...GAH! Why do you insist on being a fucking jerk to me every week? If you don't have anything to offer me, just keep on walking and leave me alone! Mind your own goddamn business!"

"Well see, it's hard to mind my own business when you toss _your_ business around like hotcakes. I like to know that I'm not going to catch crabs just by going to the ring and doing my job. So how about this...you keep your business away from mine...I don't want to have to start disinfecting everything I come into contact with."

With that, Punk strolled away, leaving Lupe stewing in her anger. Lupe blinked away the tears that had threatened to spill out of her eyes.

_No...not for him...for anyone but him..._

Lupe tossed the McDonald's bag into a nearby trash can. She picked up the duffel bag and trudged down the hallway, searching for a secluded area where she could be completely alone until show time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...what do you think? Let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Yeah, sure...it gets to me sometimes. The looks I get from the Divas. Their name-calling and rumor starting. It does bother me. But I get over it and move on because that's how women are. We see a threat and boom. Bitch mode activated. I've come to expect it. It's when the guys treat me like shit that I get really fucking pissed off. The first time was when I tried flirting with Wade Barrett. He gave me one sideways glance, sneered and called me a filthy cunt, then walked away. That was bad. Another time, I tried at Christian. He pulled a doctor's business card from his wallet, handed it to me and told me to get myself checked. That stung. I'm always safe... Recently, I've fallen victim to the walking asshole that is CM Punk. Most of the guys who were uninterested in my services simply ignored me. Not Punk. He isn't the type to ignore. He'll cut me down every chance he gets. I've begun making it a point to avoid the locker rooms and only approach clients at gorilla position. Which drastically slims my chances of latching onto a client. But I do it. And I'll continue doing it. Whether Punk likes it or not._

* * *

><p>"Shit! SHIT! No, duuuude! C'mon, that's gotta be cheating!"<p>

"Ha! How d'ya like them apples, Ryder!"

Lupe waved her Xbox controller over her head in triumph, laughing at a pouting Zack Ryder. She tossed the control onto the bed and squealed as he grabbed for her. He managed to catch the hem of his own t-shirt that she was wearing and pulled her towards him, tickling her mercilessly.

"AAH! No! Stoppit! Pleeeeease! I can't breath!" Lupe gasped.

Zack ceased his tickling and held her on his lap, smiling genuinely at her. Lupe couldn't help but smile back. Zack was a keeper. One of her best clients. Yeah, he always wanted sex. But he never treated her like a whore. He let her sleep next to him and got her decent food. As decent as he could find, at least. And they always had these epic video game battles after sex. It had become their ritual, sort of. Zack was a good guy. But he was also Eve's guy. Lupe knew that full and well, and knew not to invest too much thought into his kindness towards her.

"You've been getting good. Maybe too good..." Zack mused with furrowed brows.

"I learn from the master." Lupe quipped.

Zack brought his lips to hers. Lupe brought her hand to the back of his neck almost mechanically. His tongue darted out, seeking entrance. She granted it, letting him explore her mouth. He nipped at her lower lip and pulled back, eyes wide like a child's.

"Are you, uh...up for...another...?" he mumbled.

Lupe let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair, nodding slowly. Zack smiled widely and gathered her in his arms, plopping her in the center of the bed. Lupe found herself gazing heavy-lidded up at the ceiling as he kissed a trail down her tummy. She was exhausted. But Zack was just...SUCH a nice guy. She couldn't possibly bring herself to deny him one more fuck before bed.

* * *

><p>Lupe yawned widely, watching the floors tick down on the control panel of the elevator. Music filled the elevator, not from the speakers, but from Zack's iPod ear buds.<p>

_He's going to go deaf one of these days..._

The elevator car slowed smoothly to a stop at the seventh floor. Lupe stepped close to Zack's side, making room for whoever was about to enter. The doors rattled open and Lupe's stomach dropped. Zack tugged the ear buds out with a smile.

"Punk! What's good, my man!"

Punk stepped into the car, a knowing smirk on his face as he eyed Lupe from head to toe. Lupe kept her eyes averted, her cheeks flushing red.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to never pick up trash, Ryder?"

"What are you-"

Zack noticed Lupe's discomfort and connected it to the insult. His smile faded slightly.

"Yeah. Yeah she did, I guess..." was all he could say.

The rest of the ride down was silent. Silent and awkward. When the car slowed to its final stop and the doors rattled open again, Lupe hooked her arm in Zack's and allowed him to lead her out into the hotel lobby, Punk trailing behind them.

_I can never fucking get away from him...fucking egotistical asshole..._

Lupe was jerked from her thoughts by a tight grip on her arm that was pulling her sideways. A turn of her head revealed that it was Punk. Instinctively, she struggled to free herself from his grip. But his grip only tightened painfully.

"Stop." he growled in a low voice.

He tugged her into a nearby corridor, and pushed her against the wall, all while keeping his eyes locked on where Zack was. Lupe craned her neck and managed to gain a slight view of the scene. Her eyes widened as she watched Eve skip into Zack's arms. Zack's eyes were wide, his eyebrows drawn. He looked as if he had just dodged a speeding vehicle.

"Shit..." Lupe cursed herself under her breath.

She had been so caught up in her discomfort and hatred that she hadn't even seen Zack's girlfriend standing at the front desk. Zack had told her that Eve was staying at another hotel last night. He obviously hadn't anticipated her showing up to greet him at check-out.

"Fucking idiot..." Punk muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

He brought his glare down to Lupe. She narrowed her eyes and shook his grip from her shoulders. They stood there for a good minute, just glaring at each other in silence.

"You need to stay the fuck away from Zack."

"He's a big boy, he makes his own decisions."

"He's too fucking dense to know what's bad for him."

"What do you care? Did I not tell you to mind your own business?"

"Had I just minded my own business, Eve's business would've been all over your sorry ass!"

"I know how to handle myself, thank you very much."

"Yeah well, handle yourself away from Zack. He's too damn innocent to be corrupted by your filth." Punk stomped away, his shoulders squared in anger.

Lupe banged her fist against the wall, frustration overcoming her. She took a deep breath and composed herself. She peeked around the corner.

Zack and Eve were gone. She had a brief moment of relief. But not long after, the relief was murdered by a stabbing sense of dread. Zack was her ride to the show. Zack was now gone. She was stranded.

* * *

><p>Lupe clutched her peacoat around herself, shivering in the chilly breeze. She was sitting on the curb outside of the hotel, her bag settled next to her. She had been there over an hour. She had given up thinking of a solution to her problem about thirty minutes ago. Now she was just sulking.<p>

She groaned and rubbed her stomach as it growled. Zack had promised her Denny's. Lupe scowled as the mental image of Zack and Eve enjoying their hot Denny's breakfast danced into her mind.

So stupid...I should've planned this better...now I'm just...stuck...

Lupe barely noticed as a rental car sidled up in front of her. The car horn nearly caused her to go into shock as it blared twice at her. Upon recovering, Lupe brought herself to her feet and peered at the tinted passenger side window.

"Hey, what's your pr-" Lupe cut herself off as the window rolled down.

John Cena leaned over and looked out at her, his blue eyes appraising her carefully. Lupe didn't know what to say or do. She had never, ever come into contact with the Cenation leader. She always figured he was much too noble to associate himself with the likes of her.

"You're, uh...Lucy, right?" John asked.

"No, uh...Lupe. I'm Lupe."

"Ah right. My bad. What're you doing sitting out here? It's cold."

"I...I lost my ride."

Lupe chewed her lip anxiously. John let out a sigh and rubbed his brow, staring briefly into space. He shrugged a shoulder ever so slightly and pressed a button on his door panel. The sound of the passenger side door unlocking caused Lupe's heart to skip a beat.

"Hop in, kid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay? Nay? Lemme know! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter! Got a bit caught up in my coursework. I can't guarantee that it won't happen again, but please have some patience with me! I do my best! :) And I absolutely love reviews so let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

_This has to be a hallucination...it just has to be. Just a few seconds ago I was sitting on a curb waiting for the cold grip of death to sweep me away. Now I'm sitting in the passenger seat of a car being driven by John Cena. As in, Face of the Entire Fucking Company John Cena. He's one of the guys that I had long ago deemed as "unapproachable". Those guys that are too high in status to be bothered with a ring-rat. If they want action, they can damn well afford a glitzy, size zero, platinum blonde escort to play with their naughty bits. Needless to say, I'm...not glitzy...or a size zero...or a platinum blonde. All I have to offer is my sometimes curly, sometimes what-the-fuck-happened brown hair. I'm lucky if I manage to fit into a size 10 pair of jeans. Lucky meaning I hadn't eaten in a couple days. It's sometimes difficult reigning in my Puerto Rican curves without looking like a blob. I tow the line between club chic and gutter slut quite often. Most of the time I end up squarely in the latter category. But hey...the guys respond to it. Not the "unnapproachables" though. Not John Cena. I've found myself in his vicinity on multiple occasions at gorilla position. Not once did he ever acknowledge my presence. As if I just didn't exist. And here I am...sitting a few inches away from him. Seriously...I have to be hallucinating..._

* * *

><p>Lupe glanced sideways at the hulking figure that was John Cena. He drove at a moderate speed, his eyes squinted slightly as he stared out at the highway. Her stomach churned nervously, not quite knowing what to make of the situation.<p>

"Have you eaten?"

"...Huh?...Oh! No...No I haven't yet today."

"We'll stop somewhere."

"Oh..."

Lupe pursed her lips thoughtfully. She gasped slightly, her eyes widening.

_Shit! If he buys me food then I'm going to owe him!_

"NO! I mean...No. I have a few dollars...I can get something at the arena."

"If you want. You know...they do have catering at every show. Why don't you just get food there?"

"I used to when...well, when I was uh...starting out. But then one of the crew caught me and I nearly got kicked out of the building..."

"Really? Hm...there's always too much food for us anyways..."

"Yeah well...it's your food. Not mine. I'm not even allowed near it."

"So they'll let you in the building to sleep around with the talent, but they won't let you near the food?"

Lupe's cheeks flushed a deep red as she clenched her fists in her lap. This was all she needed. To be stuck in a car with yet another guy who was going to treat her like shit.

_This is not what I need right now...I can't even-_

"I'll get you a plate."

Lupe blinked dumbly and turned to look at John. Her lips formed a puzzled O shape. He didn't shift his gaze from the road even slightly.

"A plate?" Lupe murmured.

John finally tore his gaze to her, looking briefly into her eyes before staring yet again at the road.

"Yeah, a plate. I'll get you a plate of food from catering when we get to the arena. Unless you're okay with stale arena hot dogs."

"N-No...No, that...that'll be nice..." was all Lupe could say, her throat going dry.

* * *

><p>Lupe shifted her weight from foot to foot, chewing her lip as she watched John from a distance. He was stooped over the catering table, piling various servings of food onto a paper plate. After what seemed like forever, he made his way back to her.<p>

"I have no clue what you like or don't like, so I just put a bit of everything." he stated, handing off the plate.

"Oh...I'm not picky at all, so...this all looks..._really_ good..." Lupe breathed.

"Cool. Well, enjoy. I have to head on over to sign some shit for the pay per view."

John gave her a nod and a forced grin before walking away. Lupe stood for a moment, watching him depart with the plate full of food clutched in her hands. She let out a huff and looked around, spotting a stack of chairs sitting down the hall. She pulled one out and plopped down into it. Just as she was ready to dive into a mound of mac and cheese, she realized that John hadn't gotten her a fork. She popped up and set the plate on the chair and tiptoed over to the table. Nobody was around, the halls were silent as the grave. She'd just swipe some utensils and be back at her plate in a jiffy.

Lupe reached the table and grabbed a napkin. She pulled a plastic spoon, fork, and knife from a box and wrapped them in the napkin. Just as she was about to retreat, she heard the soft padding of wrestling boots coming up behind her. Her body stiffened as an arm snaked its way around her waist.

"Buenos dias, mi princesa..."

_Ugh...great..._

"Oh uh...hello Alberto..."

Lupe plastered on her best smile and shimmied around to face the self-proclaimed Mexican Aristocrat. He looked her up and down slowly, his eyes lingering on the generous amount of cleavage that she had chosen to display.

"I haven't spoken with you in, cuanto...tres semanas, si?" his voice oozed from his lips.

"I think more like a month. It's been a while, either way. You miss me?" Lupe sang airily, adjusting the white scarf that hung around his neck.

"But of course, princesa!"

"Well, how about we catch up tonight?"

"Mmm...claro que si...I'll find you after my match..."

Alberto grinned widely as he backed away, taking a moment to survey her body once more. Lupe waited awkwardly until he had finally disappeared down a corridor, and then allowed the fake smile to fade away. She sighed and returned to her glorious mountain of food.

* * *

><p>Lupe poked her tummy and pouted. She was...what's the word? Stuffed? She had practically forgotten the meaning of the word. She had gotten used to sometimes going a week with just one small meal a day. Now she felt like she was good for a whole week. She couldn't even think about food without simultaneously picturing herself exploding into millions of teeny little Lupe bits.<p>

"What are you doing?"

Lupe looked up at the crossed arms and raised eyebrow of CM Punk as he stood in front of her. She glared at him for a moment before evaluating the fact that she probably looked like a total idiot, slumped in a chair poking at her exposed tummy. She quickly straightened out her shirt and sat up, clearing her throat.

"None of your business."

"So a little birdie told me that you got a ride here from the glorified boy scout."

"What's it to ya, Punky Brewster?"

"You're in for a load of shit." Punk chuckled, almost gleefully.

Lupe rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but be curious as to what exactly he meant.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means watch your fucking back, is what it means. I wouldn't trust him if I were you. Hell, I wouldn't trust him if I were me!"

"Trust? Punk, he gave me a ride when I got stranded. That's it. Leave it to you to blow the tiniest thing out of proportion. Don't you have anything better to do than bother me constantly?"

"Not at the moment, no. So, bothering it is for now." Punk replied, flashing a wide grin.

Lupe crossed her arms and looked away, hoping that if she didn't look at him he'd just disappear. He didn't. He just stood, shifting his weight from his heels to the balls of his feet while loudly chewing his gum. That stupid smirk plastered on his face.

"Who'd you reel in for tonight, eh? Ziggler? Truth? Hornswoggle? Oh dear lord, please tell me it's not Hornswoggle. That'd be horrible for him. He could probably walk right on into your vagina with how much it's been used."

"What the fuck!"

"Do you have to sew it shut every day to keep your uterus from slipping out?"

"That's disgusting! You're such an asshole!"

"And you're a worthless slut! What's new?"

Before Lupe could even process her rage, her hand had whipped across Punk's face. A loud slap echoed through the hall as the soft flesh of her hand met his prickly cheek. Lupe barely got the chance to recoil before her back slammed against the wall. She let out a startled whimper. Punk's hands were tightly gripping her forearms, holding her in place. His forehead was barely an inch from hers, his eyes practically glowing red in anger.

"Do...not...test me..." he growled, his voice low and his teeth gritted.

Lupe's breath hitched and her eyes widened. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of intimidation.

"L-Let go of me..."

Punk glared into her eyes silently, his breathing labored. His grip on her arms slowly loosened up, until he finally released her. Lupe remained perfectly still against the wall. Punk's eyes briefly scanned her entire body before locking with hers once more, a slight grimace clouding his features as he walked away.

Lupe let out the breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in. She wrung her hands, willing her trembling fingers to relax. She clamped her eyes shut, cursing herself softly.

_Fucking idiot...should've kneed him in the fucking balls...Get it together..._

"You alright?"

Lupe lifted her head, immediately engulfed in the sparkling pools of concerned blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay! I was having a bit of dilemma as to where I wanted this chapter to go, but I figured it out! Just a warning, this chapter gets explicit and it is going to continue to be explicit from here on in. I mean, this story is rated M after all! Don't like, don't read! Review please! I love you all! :3**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

_Shit...Shit...I'm in his locker room...I shouldn't be in here...But it would've been ungrateful of myself if I just shot down his invite, especially after he gave me a ride and brought me food...Shit...I'll just be sure to duck out of here as quickly and quietly as possible...Oh god, if anybody catches me in here...Shit...Fuck..._

* * *

><p>Lupe's left knee bounced as she twiddled her thumbs. Her eyes were wide as she continuously glanced at the closed door.<p>

"What do you look so nervous for?"

Lupe flinched slightly at John's voice, feeling incredibly stupid for being so easily startled. She smiled up at him as he passed in front of her on his way to the locker.

"Oh nothing...I just...my stomach hurts a bit..."

"There's a bathroom in here if you need to go."

"Oh no! No, its just cramps, I think...I'll be fine."

John shrugged and grabbed a purple Cenation shirt from his locker, along with a pair of camo shorts and underwear. He tugged a fluffy blue towel from his suitcase and flung it over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna shower then, if you don't mind."

"Yeah...do what you have to do."

_This is my opportunity! I can just slip out and no one will ever know I-_

"Don't go anywhere, 'kay?"

"...Huh?"

"Don't go anywhere. I'll just be a few minutes."

Lupe watched with pursed lips as he ambled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself. A few seconds later she heard the creaky twist of a shower knob and the spray of the water. Lupe shot to her feet and began to pace back and forth.

_Oh god, what if someone comes in here and sees me? Just how "private" is this damn locker room? Are there cameras?_

Lupe craned her neck every which way, searching for any sign of a camera in the room. None. She resumed her pacing.

_Shouldn't he know that rats aren't allowed into the locker rooms? I'm only allowed to continue working under the condition that I stay away from any officially marked quarters! If they catch me in here, I'm done!_

With the frantic jumble of thoughts clouding her head, Lupe didn't even hear the creak of the shower knob being twisted again. The bathroom door clicked open and John stepped back into the room with just his blue towel wrapped around his waist.

Lupe whipped around and her eyes grew wide as saucers at his sudden lack of coverage.

"Where are your clothes?" she blurted out before her mind could censor her surprise.

"Right here," he answered, holding up his clothes. "I decided to let myself air dry."

He ambled back over to his locker, passing directly in front of Lupe. Lupe's nose tingled at the scent of juniper that rolled off of his skin. It was fresh. New. Most of her clients considered an extravagant dousing of Axe to be satisfactory. But John smelled like...well, like a _man_. Lupe shook her head and wrinkled her nose at his broad, bare back.

_NO! This man is NOT a client! Don't get ahead of yourself!_

"So, when exactly do you plan on sucking me off?"

Lupe's stomach dropped, seemingly out of her body entirely. Her breath hitched for a second. She blinked rapidly then let out a huff of air, her mind going into work-mode.

"Well...I had made plans already for tonight, but...I'm sure I can push those aside for you..." she cooed in her rehearsed, airy harlot voice.

"...Tonight?"

Lupe shifted her weight on her feet, unsure of how to respond. She wasn't quite sure what the question was.

"Yeah...tonight...I can cancel my previous arrangement for you..."

"Why would you do that?" John looked utterly confused.

"Um...so that I can go with you tonight...?"

John let out a dry chuckle. Lupe furrowed her eyebrows and folded her arms defensively.

_When did I become so stupid? He's obviously kidding around...Remember Lupe...He can get the nice, shiny escorts...you are a ringrat...There's no-_

"I never planned on taking you to my hotel, not for a simple blowjob."

"Wh...What?"

"Blowjob. BJ. Do you not do this for a living?"

Lupe blinked and nodded her head slightly. She couldn't keep the petrified look from her eyes, though she attempted a small smile.

"Sure...I can take care of that for you..."

John turned to face her as she slowly sauntered up to him. Lupe craned her neck to look up at his face and was immediately caught by his eyes. Beautiful. But yet, they're beauty seemed to be a bit lackluster. Whenever he was out in front of the crowd, his eyes sparkled with joy and excitement. But now...they just seemed cloudy.

Lupe tore her gaze from his and eyed his defined abdominal muscles, still glistening with moisture from his shower. Her fingertips danced along the edge of the towel adorning his waist. And for the first time in recent memory, Lupe hesitated.

"Something wrong?" John asked in a low voice.

"Huh? No...sorry..."

_I've never done this before...I mean, yeah I've given dozens of blowjobs but...never like this...never outside of an arrangement..._

Lupe shook the thoughts from her head as she tugged the towel free.

_Just do it Lupe...you owe him..._

She dropped the towel aside and lowered herself to her knees, staring at John's half erect cock straight-on. She moistened her lips as she lightly gripped the base of his member. Her tongue darted out and flicked the very tip of the swollen head. She could feel the flesh hardening in her hand and began to slowly stroke. A deep sigh drifted from John's lips, and Lupe glanced up to see him with his eyes closed and his head tilted to the side slightly. She took him little by little into her warm mouth, his sighs turning to groans. Lupe's head bobbed at a steady pace, her fingers prodding the extra inch or so that she couldn't quite fit in. John hand found its way to the back of her head, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair.

John let out a shaky moan and his cock stiffened. Lupe knew well enough that he was about to cum and began to pull away. His hand gripped her hair tightly and kept her in place. Lupe's eyes popped open and she looked up at him, letting out a muffled whimper as she attempted to push away and get his dick out of her mouth. But to no avail. With a slight jerk of his hips, he released into her mouth.

"Goddamn..." John mumbled, breathing heavily.

His grip on her hair loosened and his cock slipped from her lips as she sprung quickly to her feet. Lupe turned around and returned to the other side of the room, sitting down silently.

John tugged on a pair of boxers and his camo shorts. He sat and began to put on his shoes. He glanced up at Lupe as he busied himself with the laces.

"So I suppose the buzz around the locker rooms about you is true then...you're fucking excellent at what you do..."

Lupe half grinned and nodded, her lips clamped tight and her arms crossed over her stomach. John sighed as he rose to his feet, adjusting his sweatbands on his ridiculously muscular arms. He grabbed a Cenation hat from his bag and put it on.

"You can leave now." he said, not giving her another glance as he exited the locker room.

Lupe stared at the door for a few seconds before bolting for the bathroom. She busted through the door and stumbled into the stall, barely making it to the toilet bowl in time as John's cum, as well as the entire contents of her stomach, came spewing out. Her body heaved and shuddered as tears streamed down her cheeks. Pretty soon she was dry heaving, her throat sore and achy, her stomach tight and cold. She flushed and pulled herself up off the ground and over to the sink, where she rinsed her mouth. She splashed water onto her face and gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

_Its okay...its fine...he didn't know...it's my fault..._

It had become a known policy amongst her clients that Lupe absolutely forbid cumming in her mouth. They could cum _on_ her as much as they wanted. But _in_ her. Nope. Not accepted. But John had no way of knowing that.

_Had this been a legitimate arrangement, he would have known!_

Lupe furrowed her brows at herself and stomped back out into the locker room. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She stomped towards the door, but stopped herself. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

_Calm yourself...Del Rio isn't going to want anything to do with you if you're blowing steam out of your ears...Everything is fine...You owed John, you paid him...end of story..._

Lupe exhaled and let her eyes flutter open. She pulled open the door and, after making sure nobody would see her leaving John Cena's locker room, she skipped out into the hallway to find her client for the night. Back to business as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter coming veeeeeeeery soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Just as I expected...haven't so much as seen even the slightest glimpse of Cena after that episode in his locker room four weeks ago. It was probably the simplest payoff I've ever dealt with. And the most unprofessional. Well...in comparison to my other clients, at least. It's been good getting back into my routine. I thrive on my perfectly mapped expectations. John was a huge deviation from those expectations. I don't plan on straying from my course again anytime soon._

* * *

><p>Lupe leaned against the wall, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She chuckled to herself as she watched Punk shout and wave his arms in the general direction of John Laurinaitis' head. Normally at the first sign of Punk, Lupe would veer the other way. But she had to admit that she loved seeing him get all worked up while being reprimanded by the boss.<p>

"YOU. ARE. A. FUCKING. MORON!" she heard him shout.

"Now, Punk, I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the General Manager of Raw and I will _not_ tolerate being spoken to in such a manner!"

"Oh shut up! Executive Vice President of Kissing My White Ass, that's what the fuck you are!"

"Punk! I'm warning you!"

"What're you gonna do Johnny? Bore me to death? You do that just fine without the threats, so do me a favor and save your breath! There are people here more worthy of the oxygen!"

Punk spun around and stalked away from a very upset Laurinaitis, who kept babbling on about a fine or some junk. Lupe covered her mouth with her hand as Punk stomped past her, stifling a laugh.

"The fuck are you tittering about?" Punk stopped in his tracks, his furrowed brows aimed directly at Lupe.

"You do realize he just fined you?" she chuckled.

"Fuck him."

"Alrighty."

Lupe grinned and raised her eyebrows. Punk's brow un-furrowed slightly.

"What are you spying on me for anyway? I'm not buying what you're selling, remember?"

"Maybe I just thoroughly enjoy seeing you suffer."

"Suffer? CM Punk doesn't suffer. CM Punk _thrives_."

"Oh wow, so you refer to yourself in third person now, huh?"

"Whatever works."

Lupe rolled her eyes and smirked. She felt a presence sidle up beside her and turned to see who it was. Her hair stood on end.

"Hey." John mumbled.

Lupe stared up at him, her voice getting lost somewhere in the cavity where her heart was before it jumped up into her throat. John turned to Punk, who was standing and staring at Lupe with a look that she had never seen on him before. It was part amused, part annoyed, and part...something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Can you excuse us?" John asked.

"Psh. No. I was here first." Punk replied.

"No shit. Leave."

"Why? Are you about to share something juicy? I'm sure your wife would love to hear about it!"

John glared at Punk, who was smiling like a child in a candy store. Lupe's eyes were so wide, she was pretty sure she had forgotten how to blink. John pursed his lips and shook his head. He turned and stormed away, without a single glance back. Lupe finally managed to blink and turned her eyes on Punk.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"A whole hell of a lot, I'd say!" Punk laughed.

"Don't ever do that again."

"What, did I mess up your game or-"

"DON'T...ever...do that again...I don't run around here interfering with your work...don't interfere with mine."

Punk chewed on his lip ring, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. He nodded a few times and wagged his finger at Lupe's face.

"You fucked him. You did what I told you not to do, you filthy whore."

"Oh come off it, Punk. I did not fuck John Cena. And even if I had, why the hell would it matter to you?"

"You didn't? Well damn...homeboy seemed pretty damn intent on something he hasn't gotten a taste for yet...unless..."

Lupe blinked rapidly and folded her arms across her chest as Punk's mouth formed a perfect O shape.

"Holy hell. You're...you're just handing out favors now, aren't you? Damn. And here I was, thinking you couldn't stoop any lower! You sure proved me wrong!"

"Shut up."

"Where do you do it? The bathrooms? The boiler rooms? In the parking lot?"

"Shut up! Punk!"

Lupe looked around frantically before pulling Punk into a nearby nook where some crates were stacked. She made sure there was nobody within earshot before turning back to Punk.

"I don't hand out fucking favors! I don't! It was just...It was only once, for Cena...he helped me out, so I owed him...you can NOT go around saying that I'm just handing out anything...If these guys think that they can just get what they want from me for nothing, it will _ruin_ me...do you understand?"

Punk stared for a few moments into Lupe's eyes. It was as if he was trying to decide whether he believed her or not.

"So...you haven't done anything with Cena? Other than this favor you 'owed' him?"

"No...I haven't..."

Something in Punk's eyes shifted. It was as if he had somehow won something. Lupe couldn't imagine what. His lips curled into that signature smirk, as he stepped back.

"M'kay...I'll try to keep my trap shut...key word being 'try'." he said as he strolled away down the hall.

Lupe clutched her chest as she let out a deep breath.

_Fucking Punk...if he says just a single word to anyone, I swear..._

A vibration in her pocket nearly caused Lupe to hit the wall with fright. She cursed herself under her breath as she dug her cell phone out of the pocket and flipped it open. It was a text from an unknown number. Lupe clicked open the message.

From: Unknown

Get your shit together. You're coming with me tonight.

Lupe wrinkled her nose at the bossy message. Had one of her clients changed their number? She quickly typed up a response.

To: Unknown

And who is this?

Lupe waited. The vibration came quick and she opened up the message.

From: Unknown

John. Got your number from Miz.

Lupe blinked and chewed her lip anxiously, staring at the message.

_He's actually making an arrangement with me...wow...okay, pull yourself together, this is no different than any of the others...John just happens to have more money than all the rest...and more influence...and more power...hell, more everything..._

Lupe let out a puff of air through her nose and mustered a response from her shaky thumbs.

To: Unknown

Okay. Where should I meet you?

From: Unknown

My car. Black Expedition. In five.

Lupe stuffed her phone back into her pocket and grabbed her bag off of the floor where she had been standing previously. She sped down the hall, ignoring the few advances that were made along the way. The parking lot was way on the other side of the arena. She needed to hustle if she wanted to honor John's five minute command.

Lupe came upon the shiny black Expedition with a huff, relieved to not see John waiting. She set her bag on the hood and leaned against it, eyeing the arena entrance doors. Less than a minute later, John emerged from the building, huge gym bag slung effortlessly over his shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked as he approached.

"Uh, yeah...ready."

John tossed his bag into the backseat along with Lupe's and they both climbed into the vehicle. In a matter of minutes, they were on the highway. Just like their first car ride together, John kept his eyes trained forward. Lupe gazed out at the night sky. The moon was full.

"Are you staying at the Marriott tonight, like everyone else?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's the only hotel within ten miles of the arena."

"Oh..."

Lupe toyed with the hem of her coat. She had no clue how to act. She had already grown to know the likes and dislikes of her other clients. She could easily slip into the appropriate character depending on who she was with. But John was a completely new entity. She was going into this completely blind.

John pulled the car into the hotel garage and found a parking spot quickly. He grabbed both of their bags and Lupe trailed behind him as he led her into the lobby. They passed right by the front desk and piled into an elevator. John pressed the button for the top-most floor.

"Oh...wow...penthouse suite?" Lupe breathed.

"Hm? Oh yeah. I always get the penthouse suite."

Lupe nodded and clasped her hands together behind her. The ticker sounded off each floor as it passed. Luckily, there were no stops, so they arrived at their floor in just a couple minutes. John's door was the first one by the elevator.

John slid his cardkey through the lock and Lupe could here the gears click inside the mechanism. John pushed open the door and stepped in. Lupe stood glued on the spot. John looked back over his shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

_Maybe..._

"No...no, sorry..."

Lupe stepped slowly into the doorway, brushing past John as he shut the door behind her, bolting it shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shit's about to go down. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all sooo sooo much for all of the reviews! I really do love them! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! Again, a warning for graphic content! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

_What...the...fuck..._

Lupe's heart felt like it had stopped beating. Her skin became clammy. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two grown men standing inside of the suite. One leaning against the dining island. The other looking out of the windows. She recognized neither of them. They were not nor had ever been in the WWE. But there was no doubt that they had a considerable amount of muscle on them. Lupe swallowed painfully, her throat tight and dry.

John brushed past Lupe and dropped the bags against the wall. He made no effort to acknowledge the other men as he strolled into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The man looking out the window, a dark haired man with broad shoulders, probably in his early to mid-thirties, peered back over his shoulder at Lupe.

"She's a bit chunky, isn't she?" he stated to no one in particular, before turning back to gaze outside.

"I'd rather have a bit more fat than skin and bones...you remember the last one."

The reply came from the second man. He was taller and a bit lankier than the first, his hair buzzed short, a tribal design tattooed on his neck.

_The last one...?_

"I don't want to hear about the last one...that's old news already. And trust me, you won't be disappointed with this one here." John said as he stepped out of the kitchen, beer can in hand.

Lupe stared at him as he passed right by her, going over to the bed and plopping down onto it. Dark-haired-guy stepped away from the window and scratched at the back of his head.

"Mind if I take a shower Johnny? Ya'll can start without me, I just prefer to be fresh." he asked.

John responded with a wave of his beer can. Dark-haired-guy tossed another glance Lupe's way, surveying her entire body. If he looked close enough, she was sure he could see her trembling.

"Yeah...she'll do."

With that he lumbered into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Lupe let out an almost inaudible whimper. She was too far from the other two for them to hear it. Neck-tattoo-guy crossed his arms over his chest and took a step towards the bed.

"So...let's do this then."

John nodded and gulped down the remainder of his beverage, crushing the can and tossing the hunk of aluminum onto the bedside table. His eyes trained on Lupe and her bones nearly turned to jelly. It took all she could to keep her knees from buckling beneath her. Those eyes. They weren't just cloudy anymore. They were _cold_.

"C'mere." John ordered.

Lupe blinked and tried swallowing again. She coughed lightly. She stepped slowly into the room, pretty sure that each next step would find her sprawled on the floor. Eventually she made it to the bed and situated herself in front of John. He stood, and Lupe could've sworn he had grown about two feet. Never in her life had she felt so small.

"So pretty..." John mumbled, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his fingertips glide down the side of her neck down to her collarbone.

Lupe shuddered, and this time John noticed. His eyes narrowed and glared into hers. It was the kind of look that one gives a dog when it barks at a guest. Lupe breathed deeply. John brought his hand to her breast, squeezing it firmly. Her breath hitched as his hand slid down her abdomen, gliding back up beneath her blouse and under her bra. He kneaded the flesh slowly, grabbing her hand with his free one and bring it to his crotch. He held it in place, forcing her to feel his already hard erection.

_Okay...you can do this, Lupe...this isn't any different from the others...you're just being silly..._

Lupe's eyes widened and her breath stuck in her throat as she felt an additional pair of hands grip her waist from behind. Neck-tattoo-guy pressed his body against hers, his lips finding her neck and nipping at the skin. Lupe's heart was beating like it never had before. She could hear her pulse ringing in her ears. She took a tremulous breath as she tore her hand from John's crotch and gripped the back of his neck, pulling him down so his ear was at her lips.

"J-John, can I t-talk to you please?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Can I t-talk to you?..._Please_."

John pulled back and glared down at her. Lupe's eyes pleaded with him, her lips trembling. He rolled his eyes ever so slightly and sighed.

"Excuse us a moment, Jake..." John addressed the neck-tattoo-guy.

Jake nodded and let Lupe go as John pulled her into the kitchen. He spun her around, as if making sure that he was positioned squarely between her and the exit.

"What the hell do you want."

Lupe hesitated. The lack of emotion in his voice was frightening. Completely opposite of what she had come to know of him on-screen. This was a completely different person.

_No! Do not back down now! Don't you dare!_

"I just...I'm worried about what exactly you are expecting of me here tonight...?"

"I expect you to fuck me and my friends and not say another word while you do it."

Lupe gulped and tears welled in her eyes.

"But J-John...I don't do this kind of-"

"You're a whore, aren't you?"

"...Yes, but-"

"Then you will do whatever is owed to me. Understand?"

Lupe blinked and shook her head at the thought.

_Whatever is owed to him?_

"But I don't _owe_ you anything...I already paid you back!"

Lupe let out a startled whimper as John lashed out and grabbed her by the arm. His grip was tight, his nails digging into her skin. She could already feel her sensitive skin bruising. His eyes were ablaze, melting Lupe where she stood.

"How 'bout this...I'll let you know when you've paid me back...'kay?"

With that John spun around and pulled her roughly back out into the main room. Lupe found her feet complying, stumbling over themselves in an attempt to keep up with him. She saw the bed, with Jake sitting and waiting for her. All of a sudden, it was as if somebody had hit the slow-mo button. Everything in the room came into sharp focus. The only thing she could hear was her shaky breathing.

She saw the blue glass vase, sitting on the bedside table, next to the crushed beer can. The vase was rather large, the glass thick. She could distinctly see the sharp edges that the aluminum can had formed. She saw the drawstrings that held open the heavy curtains. Braided polyester-cotton. Strong. Four sturdy wooden chairs sat neatly at the dining table. Everything was illuminated in her head. Everything was important.

Before she knew it, time had sped ahead of her. She was face down on the mattress, her shirt had been flung somewhere else, and Jake was now fumbling with her bra-clasp. John was busy ripping off her jeans. Soon she was in nothing but her favorite pair of pink lace panties. They flipped her over and John lifted her up onto her knees. Jake situated himself behind her once again, this time bringing his hands down in front to rub her through her panties.

John's teeth found her neck, as he bit at the skin. Lupe let out a soft groan. He moaned against her skin, licking at the teeth marks he had left. Lupe chewed her lip and inhaled deeply, reaching down and unzipping his jean shorts.

"Mmm...good girl..." John mumbled, pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it aside.

Jake's fingers had found their way into her panties. She ignored the prodding and rubbing, locking eyes with John as she tugged his cock out of his jeans. He licked his lips and smirked slightly.

"See? I knew you could never resist..."

_It's now or never, babe..._

Lupe smiled sweetly and brushed her lips lightly against his, bringing them up to his ear. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock.

"Fuck...you..." she whispered harshly.

With one swift tug, she yanked back John's dick. He let out a loud cry as he stumbled back onto the floor, cradling his manhood between his legs. Lupe jerked her elbow back, hitting Jake square in the nose. Blood gushed out on contact.

"Shit! Fuckin' bitch!"

Lupe utilized his own weight and shoved him back onto the floor on the other side of the bed. She scurried toward the windows and tugged the drawstrings from one of the curtains. She jumped on top of Jake, making him lay face down with her knee on the back of his neck. She wrenched his arms back and tied them in place with the drawstring, making sure to triple knot it.

"Get th'fuck off me! Fuckin' crazy whore!"

Lupe pulled her fist back and punched him in the back of the head, earning a yelp and a groan. Lupe nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden opening of the bathroom door as dark-haired-guy came stumbling out, still wet from his shower with a towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist.

"The fuck is all the-" he surveyed the scene in front of him, his eyes widening.

Lupe leapt onto the bed and scurried for the bedside table as dark-haired-guy leapt after her, spewing a string of slurred expletives. He managed to get a hold of her ankle. Lupe gripped the edge of the mattress, growling desperately.

"Who the fuck d'you think you are, you fuckin' bitch!"

Lupe used her other foot and kicked him in the gut, getting free from his grasp. She reach over to the table and palmed the crushed beer can. She could feel him advancing on her again and spun around, wielding the sharp edge of the aluminum. He let out a shocked cry as the metal sliced his cheek deep, blood dripping down his face.

"God, what the fuck? Shit!"

"Get back in there."

"Wha-"

"GET THE FUCK BACK IN THE BATHROOM!"

Dark-haired-guy stumbled backwards and scurried into the bathroom. Lupe slammed the door shut on him and pulled one of the chairs from the dining table, jamming the door shut.

Lupe dropped the hunk of bloody metal and breathed laboriously.

_Fucking hell..._

Lupe turned and was immediately met with a large, powerful fist to the side of her head. She collapsed to the ground. Her vision went loopy, seeing everything double and in various shades of red. The warmth of fresh blood dripped from her temple down her face.

She barely had time to gather a thought before John wrapped his hands around her neck and savagely threw her back up onto the bed. Lupe scurried backward but was pinned down by his enormous weight.

"You think you're fucking smart, huh? You think you can mess with someone like me and get away with it?"

His hands were back around her neck, squeezing tight. Lupe's eyes went wide, tears streaming into her hair and choking gasps escaping her throat. She scratched at his knuckles, but they didn't budge.

"Pleeease...shttttoppp..." she managed.

"What this? Oh no. You don't have to be afraid of me killing you. I'm not that crazy. But by the time I'm done...you're gonna wish I had."

Lupe gasped deeply as he released her neck and brought his teeth down on her throat, viciously crushing her voice box. Lupe let out a ragged scream as she reach up above her head. Her hands gripped the vase tightly, and with another yell she brought the vase crashing down on his head. The blue glass shattered into a billion pieces and John's body went limp. Lupe gasped desperately for breath. Her throat felt as if someone had stuck a knife in and twisted it. She felt a gurgling at the back of her throat and was sure that it was blood.

She rolled John off of her and dumped him with a thud onto the floor. She stood shakily to her feet and glared down at him. She spit the blood that had collected in her mouth at him. Her knees buckled and she tumbled to the ground.

_The door...get outside..._

Lupe dragged her weakened frame over to the door. Her vision had gone loopy again, and she found herself still gasping for air. She reached up and fumbled with the bolt lock. She finally managed to slide it open and tugged the door open. Using the doorframe as leverage, she pulled herself to her feet and set her sights on the elevator that was just a couple steps away.

She made it to the elevator and pressed the button, leaning against the door. When they finally opened, she fell into the car. It was empty. Lupe was dizzy, her stomach was churning wildly, and she was pretty sure she had lost a lot of blood. She lay in the elevator car as the doors closed and the car began to move.

By the time the car stopped again, Lupe couldn't distinguish shapes and colors. Everything was just a big red blob in front of her eyes. The doors opened and she could hear light chatter.

"Oh it'll be fun, don't...Oh my! Oh dear! Hun, are you okay?"

"She's bleeding! What happened sweetheart?"

Two older female voices. She could feel their hands on her as they shook her. It only made her dizzier.

"We need to call an ambulance, Nancy, where's your cell phone?"

"In my purse!"

"What's going on? What- Lupe? LUPE!"

The last voice was a male voice. Everything sounded as if it was being filtered through some kind of wind tunnel. But she was sure enough that it was male.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"We don't know! We just found her in here like this!"

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah. Yes."

His hands were on her now. He held her steady, his grip strong. Firm. Confident. Lupe let out a groan as a sudden overwhelming wave of dizziness overtook her.

"I'll take it from here ladies..."

She was weightless, floating all of a sudden as she felt him gather her up in his arms and lift her. The last thing she could grasp onto was the sweet smell of peppermint gum. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh how I love cliffhangers. I'll be updating again soon lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_God fucking damn...my head...that fucking asshole...more than an asshole...a MONSTER...who knows what he would've done to me...I was so frickin' stupid...I had bad feelings about the whole thing and I didn't trust myself enough to listen...Nearly got myself killed...shit...this incessant beeping noise isn't helping my headache! Where am I..._

* * *

><p>Lupe's eyes fluttered open. The brightness of the room blurred her vision and made her head hurt more. A high pitched, rhythmic beeping noise echoed throughout the room. Lupe let out a small groan. Almost immediately there was movement beside her, as a blurry figure came into view.<p>

"Heya, Lu...how's your head?"

Male voice. The same male voice from the elevator? She couldn't quite tell. She blinked a few times and slowly her vision adjusted. Blue eyes. Friendly blue eyes. And elaborately gelled hair.

"...Zach?" she whispered, her voice raspy.

"Alright, cool, no memory loss! The doctors were scaring me, saying they weren't sure what damage might have been done to your brain!"

Lupe sat up with a sigh and gazed down at an IV drip that was stuck in her forearm. She peered back up at Zach with questioning eyes.

"Oh I...forgot what that was for...something about nutrients or vitamins...since you lost blood, you know?"

Lupe nodded and brought her free hand to her head. There was a bandage covering the spot where John had punched her. He had obviously broken the skin judging by all the blood she remembered.

A tall, middle-aged man in white scrubs stepped into the room with a smile on his face. Lupe glanced at Zach, who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Its great to see that you've woken up, uh..." the doctor glanced at her chart. "Guadalupe! I'm Dr. Hansen." he reached out his hand and Lupe shook it lightly.

"She remembered me! That's good right?" Zach chimed in.

"That's very good. Let me just take a look here..."

Dr. Hansen shined a light into both of Lupe's eyes, examining them closely. He made a satisfied clucking nose in his throat as he stuffed the flashlight back into his pocket.

"It looks like everything upstairs is a-ok, we'll just run a scan to make sure before you leave."

"I can leave?" Lupe rasped, the sound causing her to cringe.

"Oh yes, your throat. There is some significant bruising of the larynx, some of which is unfortunately irreparable...so you're going to have to get used to a bit of a raspiness in your voice from now on...but yes, once we are ready to scan your brain, you are free to go!"

"Ok...thank you Doctor..." Lupe mumbled.

"You are welcome...you've got to be careful with those big dogs from now on. Don't want you getting hurt again."

Lupe furrowed her eyebrows as the doctor exited the room. She turned her gaze to Zach.

"Big dogs? What big dogs?"

"Uh...well, um...it's nothing really."

"Zach..."

"...He thinks you were mauled by a rottweiler..."

"...What? No, that's not what happened Zach-"

"I know, it-"

"You need to tell him what happened, I was-"

"I know! Lupe, I...I know...what happened."

Lupe stared at Zach, who sat with his chin resting in his hands, his brows knitted together with guilt.

"You know? You know, but you didn't tell them?"

"...No..."

_Well aint this some bullshit!_

"I'll tell the doctor myself..."

Lupe reached out to press the "call doctor" button on the wall, but Zach covered it with his hand. Lupe glared at him, his eyes filled with worry.

"You can't tell them, Lupe."

"And why not?"

"Because...because they won't believe you..."

"Like hell they won't!"

"Lupe, I am serious! They will not believe you! They didn't believe it before, they won't believe it now..."

Lupe's eyes widened. She remembered something. It was something that was mentioned in the penthouse...was it John? Said something about "the last one". The last _what_?

"Zach..."

"...Hm..."

"...Has this...happened..._before_...?"

Zach couldn't manage to maintain eye contact with her. He wrung his hands and tapped his foot nervously. Lupe reached out and placed a hand on his knee.

"Please..."

Zach let out a large huff and rubbed his hands together as if he was warming them, finally bringing his eyes to meet hers. She could feel the guilt and discomfort coming off of him in waves. He pursed his lips and nodded slightly.

"Yeah...twice..."

Lupe's heart dropped. She stared into space, trying so hard to fathom the idea of this happening to two other young women before.

"But...how?"

"I don't know how...you're the only one to..."

"Only one to what?"

"...To come out of it."

Lupe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was she still asleep and just having some kind of nightmare? Had none of this actually happened?

"You...You're saying John..._killed_ the other-"

"NO! No, that is NOT what I'm saying! I just, I...I don't _know_ what happened to them...none of us do...everything was fine and then we just never saw or heard from them again...both after they had started seeing John..."

"Started? They went with him more than once?"

"You haven't?"

"No! This was my first time with him! And he nearly killed me!"

"Well...I guess that's a testament as to why you're still here then...they endured the abuse until they could no longer take it, and then when they tried getting the law involved...poof. They disappeared."

"How did they just disappear?"

"They just did...think about it, Lu...John Cena is the face of a multi-billion dollar company...if it turns out that the face is ugly and rotten and dirty, then no one is going to want anything to do with the rest of the body...Cena's reputation is whiter than snow...not because he _is_ this innocent, noble, respectable man...but because that's what his _image_ is...if something were to come around and dirty his reputation, it would mean hell for the WWE..."

Lupe's eyes filled with tears. She blinked them away as she chewed at her lip.

"So the WWE had these two women removed because they didn't want to lose their highly-profitable mascot?" she muttered.

"That's the theory we've come up with at least..."

_Wow...I knew already that money corrupted people but...this is too much...these are lives..._

"Well...thank you, then...for covering up for me with the dog story..."

"Oh, I can't take the credit for that..."

"Why not? You basically saved my life..."

Zach gazed at her with narrowed eyes, his lips twisted in a confused grimace.

"Whoa...I guess there was a bit of memory loss..."

"What...? What are you talking about?"

"Lupe, I wasn't the one who brought you to the hospital...he just called me up to look after you."

"He...?"

"Punk."

Lupe's entire universe froze.

"...Punk?"

"Yeah...he found you in the elevator back at the Marriott...somehow he just knew what had happened, and rushed you here himself..."

Lupe whipped off the bedsheets and pointed a shaky finger at the door.

"Is he out there? Is he waiting outside?"

"What? No, no, he's gone!"

"We have to go back to the hotel, I need to find-"

"Lupe, stop! C'mon, get back into the bed..."

Zach helped her back into the hospital bed and covered her bare legs with the bedsheets again. He patted her knee softly as she gazed up at him wild-eyed.

"He's not at the hotel anymore. I already tried calling up to his room, but he had checked out already. He's not picking up his cell phone either. He's probably halfway to the next town by now."

Lupe stood silent, and only nodded. Her mind was spinning, trying to take in and register all of the information she had just received.

_It was Punk...in the elevator...that damn peppermint gum, how could I not catch that?_

"Alrighty!" Dr. Hansen stuck his head into the room. "We are all ready to get your lil' brain all scanned up, and then you'll be set to go!"

Lupe inhaled and nodded, smiling softly.

"I'm ready to go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're in the final stretch ya'll! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story! Your reviews mean a lot to me! I'll be updating again within the next few days!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I worry that this chapter could have been a bit more epic, but I assure you that I will more than make up for it in the final chapter and the epilogue that will be coming soon! I won't give anything away! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

_I know he's here. He has to be. He's in the main event tonight. I need to find him...there are some things we need to set straight...A lot of things..._

* * *

><p>"I really don't think it's a smart idea for you to be here, Lu..."<p>

"Zach, I'll be fine. You just go on and do what you need to do...I'll call you if anything."

Lupe smiled warmly at him as she walked away. Her heels clicked as she strolled down the quiet hallway. She smiled at Miz as he approached.

"Hey, Babydoll, how 'bout we-"

His eyes widened as he caught sight of the bandage on her temple and the bruising around her neck.

"Uh...nevermind..."

He was gone before she could think of a response. Lupe sighed and shook her head. Zach had warned her about this possibility. The second the guys became aware that she had been hurt, they would know what happened. And they would avoid her like the plague.

_Yup...it's over for me here..._

Lupe shook her head and refocused. She needed to find Punk. He had to be somewhere around here. She took a chance and peeked her head into the locker room.

"Have any of you guys seen Punk?"

"Oh, uh, nah...he's in the arena, I know that much, his bag is right over there. But I haven't seen him." Kofi replied, a couple of the other guys nodding their agreement.

"Okay, thank you..."

Lupe continued down the hallway, peering into every nook and every open room. No luck. She turned a corner and gasped as she bumped head-on into Beth Phoenix.

"Shit! Watch where you're going, dumbass!" she shouted, readjusting her bright pink halter.

"Beth! Beth, have you seen Punk?"

"...Really? Is that some kind of joke? Punk and I broke up ages ago, you're a little late!"

"No! No, I'm asking you _because_ you and Punk used to date!"

Beth grimaced, yet did not back away. She peered down at Lupe, surveying her wide, pleading eyes. With a sigh, she placed her arms on her hips.

"What is it that you're asking me?"

"I...I need to know where you would find him...on days when he didn't want to be around anybody, where would he go?"

Beth's nostrils flared briefly as Lupe could see her reminiscing. Beth chuckled softly and shook her head, beginning to walk away.

"Find crates." Beth said over her shoulder. "He'll be somewhere on, in, or behind them."

Lupe watched her leave and chewed her lip.

_Crates. Need to find crates._

Lupe upped her pace, scurrying around the halls. She managed to find catering, as well as two separate make-up stations and a boiler room. No crates. She was about ready to give up when she stumbled upon a short, dim hallway. About five crates were strewn about, having been gutted of their wrestling ring innards. Lupe peered into one. Empty, she was about to look inside of another when she spotted the distinct toe of a black wrestling boot.

Lupe opened her mouth to speak, but found her breath whipped from her body as she was spun around by a tight grip on her shoulder. Her entire body went cold and stiff as she stared up at the icy blue eyes in horror.

"You've got some fucking guts showing up around here." John growled.

Lupe tried to speak, but could only manage a few frightened squeaks. She felt a grip on her other shoulder that pulled her back. John's glare moved away from her to focus instead on Punk, who in one swift motion pushed Lupe behind a crate and stepped squarely between her and John. Beth was right. He was right where she said he'd be.

"Step away, Punk."

"Not happening, sorry."

"Step. Away. Now."

"You can say it however you like. You're not getting past me."

John's eyes found Lupe as she cowered behind the crate. If looks could kill.

"What the hell do you care, Punk? She's a worthless hunk of flesh."

"A worthless hunk of flesh that managed to do that to ya?"

Punk pointed at the line of stitches that weaved its way up his forehead into his hair. There had to be at least 20 stitches. Lupe couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

"...What do you know about it Punk? I'd suggest you mind your business."

"Unfortunately for you, this _is_ my business. I'm _making_ it my business."

"Just step the hell away from-" John began to push past him.

In less than a second, Punk had John's collar balled in a fist. He pulled John close, glaring at him with their noses practically touching. Lupe could feel the rage radiating between the two of them.

"You...will not...touch her. Ever. I don't know if you've noticed, Cena, but I've gained my fair share of influence around here as well. The fans love me just as much as they love you, probably more...You may be able to snap your fingers and be rid of a couple of no-named rats...But Cena...I _dare_ you to try messing with me...because unlike them, I'm strong enough to give you _everything_ that you deserve...and you know damn well that I will not hesitate to deliver..."

Punk shoved John away, causing him to stumble back a step. John glared silently at Punk, his breathing heavy. Punk's jaw was locked, his brows knitted into a fierce, rigid line. John nodded slowly, smirking and retreating. Soon he was gone. Lupe let out a sigh, but inhaled sharply again as Punk turned his glare on her.

"What the fuck are you doing back here?"

"I was looking for y-"

"Why? Why would you put yourself back in the line of fire? I...I heard what happened and I can't for the life of me imagine why you wouldn't just stay away!"

_Wait, what now?_

"Heard? Heard? Punk I KNOW you were the one who found me! I KNOW you took me to the hospital and I KNOW you made up the dog story to protect me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Punk! Zach told me!"

Punk wrinkled his nose and looked away, rubbing at his chin.

"Fucking Ryder..." he mumbled.

"Psh, yeah...fucking Ryder..."

Lupe crossed her arms and stared at Punk, who was gazing into space. His tongue prodded at his lip ring.

"Listen...I came here with the plan of going over this entire spiel, you know...Why'd you do it? Why didn't you stay? Blah blah blah...but I realize that I have a better chance of witnessing a duck give birth to a cow than to actually have you cooperate with me and give me straight answers. So...I'll just say...thanks..."

Phil chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Thanks for what?"

Lupe scoffed and balled her fists. Every fiber of her being told her to punch him in his stupid, stubborn face. But she settled with socking him hard on the shoulder instead.

"Ouch...Rude." Punk mumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Look who's talking!"

"I'm not the one going around punching people!"

"God, you're such a child! Do you ever take anything seriously?"

"I think the answer to that is on your head."

Lupe involuntarily reached up to touch the bandage on her head, but played it off by pushing a strand of hair behind her ear instead. She cleared her throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she mocked.

"Turning the tables, huh?"

Lupe faked a smile and brushed past him, stomping down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business! I don't know how many times I have to say it before it sinks into your thick skull!"

"Are you staying with Ryder again tonight?"

"What? Ugh...geez...Yes, Punk, I am staying with Ryder again. There isn't exactly a whole lineup of guys wanting to get on _this_." Lupe pointed at her bruised neck.

To her surprise, Punk laughed. A real laugh, not those snarky, sarcasm laced laughs that are clearly meant to piss you off. She had gotten her fair share of _those_ from him.

"What's so funny?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, nothing...I'm just beginning to really register the fact that you're _here_. You went through all of this shit and yet here you are. You're either incredibly fucking stupid or you have bigger balls than most of the guys around here."

Lupe cocked her head, a look of pure confusion plastered on her face.

_Is this his way of...complimenting me?_

"At the moment...I'm leaning more towards incredibly fucking stupid."

Lupe rolled her eyes, feeling silly for having expected any different. She threw her hands up in defeat and turned her back to him, walking away.

"Once you walk out those doors, don't even think about coming back!" Punk's voice echoed in the hallway.

"If it means I get to never see your face again, SURE! Gladly!"

"Buh-bye!"

"Fuck you!"

Lupe's face flushed red as she walked away. She kept her eyes low. The last thing she needed was for someone to see her tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEWS! :D Let me know what you guys are hoping to see in the last chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I worked soooooo hard on this chapter for you all, and I truly hope that it meets everyone's expectations! This is the final chapter in this story, although technically it is second to last because I am writing an epilogue! All of your reviews are so important to me and have really kept me motivated to give my all in this fic. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

_I can't believe I'm doing this...I'm actually doing this...I mean, I was never planning on doing this for the rest of my life but...I don't know. I just always thought that I would be the one to decide when I was done, instead of them deciding for me. Oh well...all good things come to an end...the word "good" is a huge toss-up...to say the very least._

* * *

><p>Lupe gazed down at her jewelry collection that she had spread out on the floor in front of her. She clicked her tongue as she glided her fingertips over the various jewels and bands and chains. With a sigh she opened up a plastic sandwich bag and began dropping in random pieces.<p>

"What're you doing?"

Lupe glanced up at Zach, who was laying on his stomach on the hotel bed, waiting for a video game to load on the TV.

"This is all the jewelry that I own."

"Well, yeah, but why are you putting it into that bag?"

"So I can pawn it. I haven't exactly been raking in any kind of monetary income these past ten months. I need some cash to start myself out."

"Well don't you have someplace to go? Someone who can take you in and help you get on your feet again?"

"Um, well..." Lupe chewed her lip and blinked thoughtfully. "Yeah...I have a, uh...a cousin. Alfred. He lives in Tucson, not too far away. I'm just pawning some of my stuff so I can buy a train or bus ticket."

"Oh...well good...I wouldn't feel right letting you go without some idea of where you're going...I wanna be sure you're taken care of..."

Lupe looked up at him and couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

"Thank you Zach...that means a lot to me."

"Come play a round with me. Or twenty."

"No, no..." Lupe laughed. "I'm not sure I'm in the mood to kick your ass right now."

"Kick _my_ ass? Hardly!"

"You know it!" Lupe brought her hand to her forehead, horrified by the awful pun she had unintentionally made. "Geez...anyway, I think I might just go down to the pool for a little bit...I need to clear my head."

"Suit yourself!" Zach chuckled, already consumed in his game.

Lupe pushed her belongings into a pile at the foot of the bed and tugged her bikini out of her bag, along with a towel. She slipped into the bathroom and emerged a few moments later with the towel wrapped around her, the bikini underneath. She closed the door behind her as she stepped into the hallway. She took a deep breath as she approached the elevator, her stomach muscles tightening. She was certain that elevators would forever be an obstacle after having practically died in one.

_Pull yourself together..._

Lupe got into the elevator and pressed the button for the 5th floor, her fingers shaky. Her eyes widened as the doors slid shut. She took quick, shallow breaths, staring straight ahead. She listened to the ticker count down the floors and kept track in her head.

_12...11...10...9..._

She clutched her towel tight around herself, her knuckles turning white from the pressure.

_...8...7...6..._

Lupe let out a small yelp as she hurried through the doors before they could fully open. She looked back and watched as the doors closed again. She shut her eyes and breathed deeply. With a pat of her hair, she lifted her head and marched down the hallway. She pushed open a glass door and found herself on cool concrete flooring, the smell of chlorine filling her nose. The water of the pool was clear and placid. There was no one else in sight.

_Perfect..._

She set her towel on a pool chair and adjusted the ties of her blue bikini bottoms. The top was red with white polka dots. It was the best pairing she could find at the thrift shop she had bought the set from.

Lupe approached the deep end of the pool and dipped her left foot into the water. Not too cold. She inhaled deeply and took a running start, jumping feet first into the pool. She emerged and let out the breath, pushing her now soaked curls back out of her face. The water was much colder than her lying toes had indicated. With a shiver she waded around in a circle, allowing her blood to flow and adjust to the temperature. After a few minutes, she was comfortable with the chilliness and allowed herself to float up onto her back.

_I should've taken advantage of these hotel pools while I still could..._

Suddenly, the sound of a large splash tore Lupe from her tranquil state. A wave tugged her briefly underwater. She re-emerged and spit out a mouthful of chlorinated liquid. She wiped her eyes and looked around frantically. Nothing.

_I could've sworn I heard someone jump in..._

Lupe let out a shriek as she felt a hand grip her ankle. She kicked wildly, managing to free herself as she swam for the edge of the pool. She clutched the concrete and gasped as a mound of black hair and a pair of hazel eyes popped out of the water, gazing at her. She narrowed her eyes and smacked the surface of the water.

"What the hell?"

Punk's head emerged, laughing gleefully. Lupe splashed water at him, her face scrunched in anger.

"Geez, always so hostile!" Punk chuckled.

"I was trying to have a few moments of relaxation to myself, you dodo!"

"As am I! Is this pool not big enough for both of us? If not, you can go!"

"Excuse you, but I am _not_ leaving! I was here first!"

"Well, deal with it then, 'cause I'm not leaving either!"

"Fine! Just...go! Over there! To the other side! And stay over there!"

Lupe pointed to the opposite side of the deep end. Punk smirked and shrugged. He backstroked his way over to his designated spot and began to float there. Lupe shot him another warning look before she began to wade around in a circle again. She held her breath and closed her eyes and floated face down. She heard a small splash and opened her eyes, her vision adjusting to the water. She could see Punk over on his side. He had dove under the surface and was now doing slow-motion somersaults.

_Psh...show-off..._

Lupe ducked underwater and struggled through a lopsided somersault. She re-emerged and gasped for breath, wiping her eyes as she watched Punk re-emerge as well. She pouted at him and swam back to the edge of the pool, pulling herself up onto the concrete and sitting with her legs dangling into the water. Punk blinked and began to wade in her direction.

"Hey! I said stay on your side!" Lupe pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I'm not sure your rules apply when you're not actually _in_ the pool."

Lupe glared at him as he sidled up beside her, resting his arms on the concrete. She let out a puff of air through her nose and looked straight ahead, choosing to ignore him. She raked her fingers through her hair.

"I've never seen your hair like that."

"...What?" Lupe cursed her inability to ignore him.

"Your hair. I've never seen it curly like that."

"Well...that's because I always tame it into waves or just straighten it all out."

"Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just making conversation."

"...Because the guys tend to be less intimidated by me when I _don't_ look super Latina."

"...Really?"

"That's my guess..."

"Hm..."

Lupe glanced at him, perplexed by the thoughtful look on his face.

"What?"

"That just seems awfully stupid to me."

"Think about it, though! Name just one Latin Diva who ever went out to the ring with anything other than straight or wavy hair. Can't think of any? Because it doesn't happen! So, I have concluded that men find curly hair to be an indication of a woman who is too empowered or confrontational or some shit."

Punk let out a chuckle. Lupe furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"You're always laughing at me. Am I really that entertaining to you?"

"Nah, it's just..." Punk pulled himself up to sit next to her. "I'll never understand the lengths that women go to just to get by in life. The sacrifices they make..."

Lupe blinked and let her arms fall into her lap. She twiddled her thumbs and gazed at the rippling surface of the water.

"We do what we have to do...not because we want to...not because we enjoy it...because we _need_ to...some of us don't have many other options..."

There was silence for what felt like an eternity. Lupe flinched slightly at a sudden pressure on her bare knee. She looked down to see the tattooed hand settled there. She brought her eyes up to Punk's. All of a sudden, nothing else existed.

"If...If I ever made you feel like you were less than worthy of any kind of respect, then I am sorry."

Lupe's mind began to run a mile a minute. Words could not even begin to form on her lips. Every single fiber of her being was standing at attention, hanging on his words.

"I need you to know that at no point did I ever hate you...at no point was I ever disgusted by you...as much as I tried..."

Lupe's lip trembled slightly as she looked away.

"You said things...they were so hurtful..." she muttered.

Punk lightly squeezed her knee, pulling her attention back towards him. A tear rolled down Lupe's cheek. The sincerity and concern in his eyes was mesmerizing.

"I was mean to you...more than mean, I was _cruel_...but only because I didn't want you to get hurt...Somewhere in my screwed up head, I thought that if I could piss you off enough, you would leave."

Lupe's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in disbelief.

"You were trying to protect me from John the entire time..."

For once, Punk didn't say a word. The corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly before disappearing again. It was all the confirmation that Lupe needed. She let out a soft sob as she brought her hands to her face, catching the sudden rush of tears. Punk's hand left her knee. A millisecond later, his arm was wrapped around her. His grip felt just as it did that night in the elevator. Strong. Confident. Reassuring. It was as if hell had frozen over. Somewhere at this very moment, there was a duck giving birth to a cow. Lupe was actually _comforted_ by Punk's presence.

"Thank you..." she sniffled, wiping her face.

"Don't thank me..."

"Just take the thanks, you stubborn ox..."

Punk laughed and Lupe smiled. She was pretty sure she looked like a blotchy, red-eyed mess. But Punk's gaze did not waver. His lips were curled up into the most honest grin she had ever seen on his face. He absentmindedly toyed with his lip ring with his teeth. If she had been standing, her knees would have surely forsaken her.

"So...what now?"

Lupe took a few moments to come back down off the disoriented cloud she was floating on. She blinked and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hm?"

"What do you do now? What's your plan?"

"Oh! Uh..." Lupe recollected her memory. "Tucson...yup, Tucson. I have an uncle...no, sorry, a _cousin_...he lives in Tucson. I'm going to pawn some jewelry to by a train ticket out there to stay with him."

Punk's toying with the piercing halted as his eyes narrowed. He let out a curious grunt and nodded.

"Okay...now how about you give me the non-Ryder-rated version."

Lupe blinked rapidly and blushed as Punk chuckled.

"How did-"

"I'm a master of deception, kid. You can't get anything past me."

Lupe shook her head and smiled.

"You got me...I don't know anyone in Tucson. I'm not even sure I have any cousins. Truth is...I don't really have much of a plan."

"Parents...?"

"Mom died when I was four...Dad went to the grocery store one day when I was thirteen...haven't seen or heard from him since. I was brought up in a group home."

"Wow...any brothers or sisters?"

"Alas, I am an only child...An only child without any semblance of family."

There was a minute of silence as Punk registered everything in his head.

"Well, what are you going to do then?" he asked, a twinge of worry barely noticeable in his tone.

"I'm going to pawn my jewelry, hitch a ride to the next town over and hope that someone is willing to hire me...I should be able to get enough money from my jewelry to cover a cheap apartment for a month or two..."

"That's a lot of faith you're putting in the generosity of strangers..."

"My entire existence has been based on the generosity of strangers."

Punk blinked and Lupe smiled warmly at him. This time, it was Lupe's turn to provide comfort as she set her hand on his knee.

"Don't worry about me...I'm a big girl. I can hold my own."

Punk chuckled softly and gently intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I know..."

* * *

><p>The wind whipped Lupe's hair in all directions as she stepped out of the pawn shop. She clutched a wad of bills in her hand.<p>

"What's the verdict?" Punk asked, leaning on the hood of his rental car.

"Five hundred and seventy two dollahs." Lupe waved the wad at him with a smile.

"Holy hell. What are you some kind of jewel thief?"

"Del Rio is a generous gift-giver. He likes his women glitzy."

"Damn...I need to start throwing some sexy eyes his way..."

"Oh shut up, you dork!"

Lupe swatted at his shoulder. She stuffed the money into her bra and leaned into the open passenger side window of the car.

"What're you doing?"

"Grabbing my bag."

Lupe emerged with her now lighter bag, and slung it over her shoulder. Punk shot her a questioning look.

"But...why?"

"Because...this is...it."

Lupe took a step back away from the car. She couldn't mask the sadness on her face. Neither could Punk.

"I can drive you over to a gas station or maybe-"

"Punk-"

"-Over to the main highway-"

"Punk, please-"

"-I can drop you off some-"

"Phil."

Punk's lips halted their onslaught, his eyes trained on her. Lupe's eyes glistened with tears as she struggled to find the words to make him understand.

"If I get back in that car with you...I may never be able to let go..."

A wave of recognition washed over Punk's face, almost immediately replaced by a look of pain. Indignant pain. But pain nonetheless.

"Fine. That's...fine." he mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

Lupe could practically feel her heart crumble to pieces as she looked at him. It took all of her might to turn herself around and take the first step away from him. With each step she felt more of herself empty out. Tears forced themselves from her eyes. Her knees grew weaker, her stomach churning.

_How dare you leave him like this..._

Lupe let out a soft groan as she spun on her heel, launching herself full speed into his arms.

Her lips found his, and he immediately reciprocated. Punk's arms held her flush against his body, his lips probing hers hungrily. Lupe wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned softly as he lightly nipped her lower lip with his teeth, her cheeks flooding with heat. She poked her tongue out and toyed with his lip ring, earning a small groan from him. Their lips locked once more, and then, just as quickly as they had met, they were gone from each other.

Lupe pushed away from him, her cheeks stained with tears. She turned from him and grabbed her bag from where she had dropped it. She flung it over her shoulder and marched away.

She gasped for breath between sobs. She clutched her stomach and willed away the heartache. She refused to let it stop her. She refused to allow her knees to buckle beneath her. She refused to let her tears blind her from her path. She refused to allow herself to ever look back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The epilogue will be coming soon, lovelies! Please leave feedback on this chapter, I beg of you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I worked sooooooooo hard on this final chapter for you all! It was painstaking, but I think I got it just right! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

_Eleven months...five days...and about fourteen and a half hours. God...has it really been that long? It was hard the first month or so...the job market here in Santa Fe is just as shitty as the rest of the country...After I hitched a ride into town, I managed to find a one bedroom apartment for just $200 a month...extremely small but...functional. Pretty soon my money was drained, though. That's when I met Rosie, my first friend in town. She put in a good word for me at a Mexican restaurant she worked at. I've been waiting tables at The Shed ever since. Things are going...smoothly. I'm getting by on enough income for rent and groceries. Not much else. But hey...beggars can't be choosers. I'm...surviving...Its funny. I used to say the exact same thing when I was ring-ratting... That I'm just "surviving"...To be perfectly honest...I'm not exactly sure how much happier I am "surviving" now..._

* * *

><p>"LuLu! Hot plates, hot plates!" a deep voice bellowed.<p>

Lupe set three margaritas onto a table, its occupants cheering their arrival. She checked to be sure they didn't need anything else and then weaved around the floor towards the kitchen.

"These for me, Tommy?" she called out through the order window.

"Si, si!" the burly chef responded as he flipped tortillas.

Lupe snatched the order ticket from the rack and stuffed it into her apron pocket. She grabbed the two plates and scurried back onto the restaurant floor, quickly depositing the plates in front of an eager old couple. They thanked her and she quickly retreated back to the kitchen again. She dabbed sweat from her forehead and let out a sigh.

"Busy busy busy..." Rosie sang as she wheeled around the corner.

"Tell me about it. Is there some event going on tonight? I've never seen so many people here."

"I have no clue, chica. I'm just regretting wearing these shoes to work today."

"Why would you wear those to work any day?"

"Hush! I have a date later and I don't have time to go home!"

"Mhm...desperate."

Rosie gasped and punched Lupe in the shoulder playfully. Their conversation was cut short by Tommy's voice again as he announced another set of plates.

"That's me." Rosie adjusted her apron. "See ya!"

Lupe smiled as she watched her friend skip away. She barely had a chance to collect herself before the restaraunt's greeter peeked in at her.

"I'm going to need you back out here. Table 3. We're at capacity, its crazy right now."

Lupe nodded and patted her hair down. With a huff she reemerged from the noisy kitchen into the even noisier dining room. She took out her order pad and scratched at the paper with her pen. It was running low.

"Dammit..."

She scribbled frantically as she squeezed between tables. As she finally approached her table, the ink flowed from the tip. She let out a triumphant sigh.

"Welcome to The Shed, can I get you all some-"

"Lu?"

Lupe looked up and her heart dropped out of her chest, landing heavily in the pit of her stomach. A pair of pearly whites and a head of spiked hair beamed up at her. His spray tan was impeccable, as always.

"Z-Zach?"

Lupe's eyes drifted over to the figure sitting next to him in the booth.

"Wow...it's a small world after all." Kofi chuckled.

Lupe gulped. The dark clothed figure sitting opposite of them turned his head up to look at her from underneath the bill of his baseball cap. The hazel orbs nearly shot her across the room.

"...Hey..." Punk breathed.

A shudder worked its way down Lupe's spine as she inhaled sharply.

"Hey..."

* * *

><p>Lupe wiggled the key in the lock and cursed under her breath.<p>

"Sorry...it acts up sometimes."

She heard the lock click and sighed as she pushed the door open, flipping the light on.

"Come in..."

Punk brushed past Lupe as he stepped into the tiny apartment. He looked around, his eyebrows furrowed. Lupe shut the door and bolted the lock. She turned and immediately started to pick up random pieces of trash.

"You don't have to do that."

"No, its filthy in here...I'm usually on top of my cleaning..."

Lupe tossed the garbage into the already full wastebasket, some pieces tumbling back onto the floor. Lupe patted her hair and turned to face him.

"It's different."

"Huh?"

"Your hair..."

"Oh! Yeah, yeah...I, uh, cut it about three months ago...I wanted to try something new."

Lupe's breath hitched in her throat as Punk reached out and lightly touched the edge of one of her bobbed curls. His hand lingered, his eyes growing distant as he became lost in thought.

"...You alright?"

"Hm...yeah, I'm fine...there's just a million things buzzing inside my head right now."

Punk let his hand fall back to his side as he strolled further into the room, eyeing the mattress that was settled on the floor. His nose wrinkled, his head shaking ever so slightly. Lupe watched him, unsure of what to do or say.

"That's uh...my bed. And my dining table...and my couch...it kind of just serves as all of the above in terms of household utilities..."

Punk stepped towards the kitchen door and looked in silently. Lupe's kitchen was barely more than a closet. Just enough room for a refrigerator and a small cabinet, on top of which sat a small microwave. No stove. No sink.

"Where do you wash dishes...?" Punk mumbled.

"Dishes?...Um...I just, uh...I rinse them off in the bathtub..."

Punk's eyes turned on her, his eyebrows knitted together and his lips pulled into a grimace. Lupe narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, instinctively reacting to the look on his face.

"What?" she demanded.

"That's fucking gross."

"Well how about you give me a better idea? Should I take my dishes out to the curb and wash them in the gutter water?"

"Might as well."

"Did you seriously just come here to judge how I'm living?"

"No, I-"

"Has that shiny hunk of metal you call a championship belt finally gone to your head?"

"Ok, first of all, it's not a "belt", it's a title-"

"It has! It totally has!"

"I'm not trying to judge-"

"Here I was thinking that maybe you had-"

"You deserve better!"

"...huh?"

Punk let out a chuckle and rubbed his forehead. Lupe blinked.

"Well, its nice to know you haven't changed a bit after all this time." Punk laughed.

"...Thanks...I think." Lupe smiled.

Punk smirked a warm, gentle smirk as he took another look over the apartment. He nodded a bit and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He took small steps towards Lupe until he was right in front of her. His eyes appraised her from her toes all the way up until they met her own eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as she gazed up at him, her mouth hanging open dumbly.

"Are you happy?" Punk asked softly.

"...Yeah...sure I am..."

"Very convincing."

Lupe let out a small huff as he raised an eyebrow. She felt her skin tingle as he slid his hand into hers, interlocking their fingers. Then he did something that took her breath away. He pouted at her. He actually _pouted_.

_Goddamn...when in hell did he learn to be so endearing..._

Lupe giggled and shook her head, trying to will the redness away from her cheeks. She caught his eyes again and knew right away. She knew there was absolutely no way that she was going to get away with giving him bullshit responses.

"No..." she breathed with a sad smile. "I guess I'm not as happy as I anticipated I would be...I've gained eight pounds from only being able to buy processed, microwaveable junk, so now half of my clothes don't fit me...can't afford to buy new ones...And don't even mention my social life...there's definitely no money for that either...My life consists of waiting tables and doing absolutely nothing else..."

Lupe averted her eyes and chewed on her lip, blinking away tears. Punk brought his thumb to her cheek and lightly stroked it.

"You regret leaving?"

"No...absolutely not...its just that, I've always depended on other people to take care of me and...I'm not quite sure I was prepared to take care of myself...I mean, obviously I wasn't, because I'm failing miserably at it."

"You're doing what you can-"

"It's not enough."

A tear found its way out of Lupe's eye, rolling down her cheek. Her heart fluttered as Punk leaned down, catching it with his lips as he lightly kissed her cheek. She found herself melting into the warmth of his body as he pulled her close. She placed her hands on his chest as he nuzzled her cheek.

_What are you doing?_

Lupe sighed softly as Punk brushed his lips over hers. The cold metal of his lip ring tickled. His hands slid underneath her shirt, gripping the flesh of her waist. The roughness of his calloused palms felt so good against her baby-soft skin.

_Stop...you know he's going to end up leaving..._

Lupe leaned up and took his lips into hers. His fingernails dug into her skin slightly as he pulled her flush against his body. Thank goodness he was holding her so tightly, because her knees had just about given out on her. His tongue brushed across her lower lip and without hesitation she gave him access. Their tongues danced together, his easily overpowering hers. He most definitely knew how to work a woman over.

_You're only setting yourself up for heartbreak...again..._

Lupe continued to ignore the nagging inside of her head as she kissed him passionately. And then...his lips were gone. He had detached himself from her and taken a step back, holding her at arms distance away from himself. She blinked, taking a deep breath. His eyes held a fire that she had never seen before, in anyone. But the wrinkling of his forehead and the dip of his eyebrows was almost...apologetic.

"I have to go." he stated.

_...See?..._

"...Okay..."

Lupe forced a smile and tore herself slowly from his grip. She leaned against the wall and adjusted her top, clearing her throat. She trained her eyes on a dark spot on the wooden floor, as if it had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world. Really she was just avoiding looking directly at Punk.

"Its just that I'm on a curfew..." he explained. "Stupid, I know, a grown man on curfew. But we're tour bussing it this week and Laurinaitis is being a Nazi about every little thing. Wants everybody back to the hotel by midnight...which is in a half hour."

"Mhm..."

"I'm not lying to you."

"I know you're not..."

"What's wrong then?"

"Its happening again...just like that day by the car...I knew that if I got into the car again with you that I wouldn't be able to let go...and now its happened all over...except this time I got into the damn car..."

Punk's shoulders slumped as he let out a sigh. He stepped forward and reached for her arm. Lupe jerked it away and stepped away from him.

"Just go..." she muttered.

She brought her trembling hand to her mouth as she held in a sob. She could feel him standing behind her, silent as the grave. Then the floorboards creaked, the door squeaked open and it slammed shut. She allowed the tears to fall.

_Stupid girl..._

* * *

><p>Lupe's eyes fluttered open sluggishly. They felt as if they had been glued shut with dried tears. She rubbed them and sat up on the mattress. She gazed at the beam of light coming in from the window.<p>

_It's so bright out..._

Lupe grabbed her cell phone from the floor and squinted at it.

_10:13...Hm...10:13..?_

"SHIT!"

Lupe scurried to her feet and grabbed her work shirt from a pile of clothes and stumbled into the bathroom. She turned on the sink faucet and splashed her face, running her fingers through her hair. She smeared toothpaste onto her toothbrush and quickly scrubbed at her teeth. As she rinsed her mouth she could hear her cell phone ringing. She tumbled back out into the main room as she pulled her shirt on. She flipped open the phone and pressed it to her ear just as her head popped through the collar.

"Hello?"

"LuLu?"

"Yeah, Rosie! Hi!"

"You were supposed to come into work at 9:30! Jerry's flipping out!"

"I know, Rosie! My alarm didn't go off for some reason! I'm on my way!"

"Well hurry up! We're just hitting the breakfast rush, I cannot cover your tables _and_ my own!"

"Okay, I'll-"

The line went dead before she could finish. She cursed under her breath and tossed the phone onto the bed. She snatched up a pair of black jeans and squeezed her legs into them. They stopped halfway up her thighs.

"Shit! Fuck!"

Lupe tore them off and grabbed a pair of stretchy black slacks. She slipped into them and rummaged through her duffel bag. Her phone began to ring again. She closed her hand around a bottle of perfume and spritzed some onto her neck and shirt. She tossed the bottle aside and flipped open her phone again as she grabbed her purse.

"Rosie, I'm walking out of the apartment right now, I'll be-"

"Hello?"

"H-Hello...?"

"Is this Ms. Santos speaking?"

"Uh, yes that's me...I'm in a bit of a hurry, can I ask who's calling?"

"This is Margaret from United Airlines. I'm calling to let you know that your ticket is available here at the main desk. You can pick it up anytime prior to your flight."

"United Air- wait, a ticket? My flight, what flight?"

"Your 12:45 pm flight? One-way to Chicago?"

"What? I don't understand, I never bought a ticket to Chicago, someone must have stolen my identity, I-"

"Oh no, ma'am, the ticket was purchased _for_ you. A gentleman called in and purchased it this morning under your name and informed me to call to inform you."

"...I don't..."

"The ticket is here at the desk waiting for you. You may pick it up anytime before the boarding call at 12:20. Have a pleasant day ma'am."

The line clicked and died, Lupe staring into space with her mouth hanging open slightly. She plopped down onto the mattress.

_What the fuck is going on..._

She fumbled with her phone, searching for a contact. She cursed, realizing that she didn't have the number she was looking for, so she settled for the next closest thing. The phone dialed.

"...Hm?" answered a drowsy voice.

"Give the phone to Punk."

"Wh...What?"

"Zach. Give your phone to Punk, I need to speak to him."

"Is that Lu?"

"Yes, Zach, put him on the phone please!"

"Oh, hold on, 'kay..."

Lupe sighed and rubbed her furrowed brow. She could hear some muffled noises for a few seconds before they ceased again.

"...Hello."

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"...Well good morning to you too, Grumpy Sue..."

"Cut the crap, Punk."

Lupe could hear him sigh on the other end. She waited, her lips pursed. She heard him clear his throat.

"It's, uh...It's...just an option..."

"...An option for what? What is it that you're trying to do here? What, were you so appalled by my living situation that you somehow thought flying me out to another city would fix everything? If anything, I'd most likely be worse off in a big city like Chicago!"

"That's not exactly what-"

"I was doing just fine before you came along, poking your nose back in my business. You insist on making things difficult for me and I can't-"

"I'm offering my home to you."

"...You what?"

"I'm only there a couple days a week if I'm lucky, but...the bills are always paid...the fridge is always full...there's a working kitchen...and plenty of space, too much for me to handle myself...It's just an option...You deserve better, Lupe..."

Lupe couldn't believe what she was hearing. For a moment she forgot how to breathe, her heart beating uncontrollably against her chest.

"I don't need your charity...I'm not a helpless little child, Punk."

"Like I said...It's just an option...You said something to me last night that got me thinking...You said that this time around, you 'got in the car' with me..."

"It was foolish of me. I knew better."

"Hm...well...this is just me, but...I think the foolish thing would be to jump from the car now instead of just taking the ride...wherever it might lead you...What have you got to lose?"

Lupe blinked. Her voice was lost somewhere in her chest as her throat went dry and tight. Her knuckles were turning bone-white as she tightly clutched her phone against her ear, her other hand clutching the edge of the mattress. Her breath came in shallow, wispy puffs. She heard another sigh come from the other end of the line.

"Just an option...Your choice, Lupe...Your life..."

There was a moment of tense silence before Lupe heard the line click. She let her hand drift down onto her lap.

_What just happened..._

Lupe forced herself back into reality as she glanced down at the time on her phone.

"Shit..."

It was already 10:45. She was an hour late for work. She was going to hear it from the day manager. He had never really liked her for some reason. Lupe groaned as she pulled on a pair of shoes and grabbed her purse, tossing her phone inside. She marched to the door and tugged the keys from her purse as she lugged it open. She was about to step out...but she stopped.

Lupe stood in the open doorway and peered inside. She surveyed the entire apartment slowly. Her stomach clenched as she eyed the dingy mattress that she had to bargain for. There were stains on it that she never wanted to know the origin of. It smelled of mothballs and musk. She glanced at the pile of plates sitting on top of the microwave, growing crusty and moldy as they awaited their rinsing in the rusted bathtub. She looked at the window, with its cracked glass and steel bars, neither of which provided ample barrier to cold nights. She looked at the hole in the drywall by the door that had been there before she moved in and that the landlord refused to fix. She gazed down at her old black duffel bag, which contained everything she owned. It was the only thing in the entire apartment that seemed to even remotely _belong_ to her. When she was a ringrat, her entire life was lived out of that duffel bag. Now, almost a year later, she was _still_ living out of it.

Lupe hands trembled as she inhaled deeply. She blinked away tears.

_It's an option..._

Without a second thought, she marched back into the apartment. She snatched up her duffel bag, dropping her keys in its place. She turned and walked through the door, clutching her bag to her chest. A small sigh escaped her lips as she emerged from the building. She breathed in the air. She waved a hand at an approaching taxi and tugged the door open, piling into the backseat.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"The airport."

"Alright...where are you goin', if you don't mind me askin'?"

Lupe gazed out the window, the sunshine illuminating her face. A small smile spread across her lips, a chuckle escaping her throat.

"I'm not entirely sure...but I'm going to take the ride while I can..."

**THE END...?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...if it wasn't immediately apparent...I'm going to write a sequel! :D There was just SO MUCH that still is unresolved in this story that I absolutely MUST return to! All of your reviews really convinced me to continue with this character and this storyline. There is already so much I have planned for the sequel, but let me know what your thoughts are! I LOVE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! You all are wonderful :) I truly hope I am meeting your expectations, I sometimes can get a little down on myself. Until the sequel, lovelies! Keep an eye out for it! :D**


	11. NOTICE

**The first chapter of Volume 2 has been posted! ENJOY! :D**


End file.
